No One Else Comes Close
by lizzyheartsjb
Summary: Leah was your normal, down to earth girl. She never had much. But her whole life changed when she tried out for JONAS ... now her whole world is upside down, plunged into the world of secrets, lies, and cameras.  *rated Teen as of now.*
1. Is This Real?

"Leah … Leah, it's time for you to get up. We got a big day ahead of us." I groaned. Why did anyone have to bother me right now? Why couldn't I just be left alone for once? "Leah Grace. Get up right now." I groaned once again but reluctantly sat up in my bed, scratching my head. "You might want to get dressed or something. You look like crap." My mother exclaimed before turning on her heel and walking out.

Well. Some mom she was, always so nice and considerate to her daughter. I huffed as I threw my covers off of me, slowly getting up and going over to the mirror. Huh. I did look a mess, I had to admit. My hair was matted and my eyes had deep bags under them.

I sighed, going to my private bathroom and turning the water on. I made sure it was nice and hot before I stepped into it, wincing a little from the heat. I just stood there for a long moment, letting the water pound into my back. Today was the day. Today was the day I was auditioning for JONAS.

No one even thought that it would still be around. JONAS & JONAS L.A had been cancelled … for a limited time. And now it was back, and they needed a new girl character … I feel like it was the perfect opportunity. And anyway, I was in love with the Jonas Brothers. Any kind of job for them would be a dream come true to me.

I finished my shower about a half an hour later, and I stepped out, wrapping a towel around my body. I walked out into my room, going to my closet and trying to sort through the clothes. Nothing seemed right. Everything was either too dressy or not dressy enough. I sighed lightly as I picked out some ripped skinny jeans and a loose tank top, matching it with a pair of my favorite gladiator sandals. My thick brown hair – which was naturally curly – seemed unable to be tamed this morning, so I simply put it up into a messy bun at the crown of my head.

It took me about an hour in all, and by the time I was done, my mom was pacing in the living room, having changed into a nicer pant suit. I hesitated by the door but then went down, calling out to her as I made my way outside. "Ready!" I heard her huff behind me, a noticeable grimace on her face. "Took you long enough."

I was starting to think my mom was more excited about this thing then I was. Here I was, nineteen years old. And she was almost forty. I think it was a chance to relive her childhood … but what she didn't realize that if I ever got the role, I would be moving away from her, all the way to California from my lonely place in Chicago.

We both climbed into the car and she started it up, beginning to drive. The whole car ride was awkwardly silent, and it just built up the anticipation of what was going to happen even more than it already was. We drove to this professional looking building and after staring at it for what seemed like forever, we walked inside.

I felt sick. I didn't even know what was happening as I vaguely heard the receptionist tell us where we had to go. My mom grabbed onto my elbow, steering me in the direction since I was clearly incapable. We were taken back to the little waiting room, and we sat down in the hard plastic chairs.

I looked around at the other girls around me. They were all perfect, almost exact replicas of Barbie dolls. Their bleached blonde hair lay on their shoulders perfectly, their tan skin glistened against the clothes they had chosen. Their eyes glistened it seemed, and they looked absolutely determined. It was then that I realized I didn't belong there. I was no one special. I wasn't pretty. Didn't have a lot of friends. Why was I here?

"Leah … Thompson, is it? Yes, Leah Thompson. You are up." Someone called. I looked over at my mom frantically, thinking of practically any excuse to get the hell out of there. She just made a waving motion with her hand, whispering to me telling me to go.

I took a huge gulp of air to try to calm me down, my whole body shaking so badly as I – with as much confidence as I could muster – got up from my seat and marched into the room, getting ready for the audition of a lifetime.

* * *

><p><em>So this is my first story. And i'm still indecisive about everything ... Please, bare with me, and it will get better! i hope you enjoy!<em>

_- Lizzy. :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Butterflies

"Ms. Thompson?" An elderly lady with a shrill voice called out. She had a big, old fashioned pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose and an old, floral printed dress on. She seemed sweet enough, but also quite intimidating, one that you would be scared to displease. I managed a weak nod, taking yet another deep yoga breath.

"We're going to run through the scene on page eleven." She paused for a short moment before continuing. "If you are in need of a script, we can provide one. If you don't know the lines." I looked at her for a long moment and let out a scoff before I could stop myself, the nervousness in my stomach dwindling away.

"If I don't know the lines? Please, I got the whole thing memorized like the back of my hand!" I exclaimed, putting my hand in the air for extra emphasis. She simply stared at me until I put my hand down, the nervousness starting to settle back into my stomach.

"Well isn't that wonderful." Her voice was sing song, but there was a bitterness in the back tone that made me stop cold. "Let's just run it." With a nod of the head, a figure started to get up. And that was when I noticed them. That was when I noticed the Jonas Brothers.

My breath caught in my throat for a short moment, and I began to scratch my arm. It was a nervous habit of mine, one that I couldn't control. Nick and Kevin remained seated as Joe began to walk toward me. I could tell they were all looking at me and I felt so self conscious of myself. Kevin and Joe both had polite smiles on their face, while Nick, on the other hand, was virtually expressionless.

The scene involved me running into Joe in the hallway for the first time, causing books to scatter and all the jazz. The elderly woman gave us a nod and then we started. I found the words rolling easily off of my tongue, the body language coming naturally. When the scene was over, I myself was smiling. My eyes drifted over to Nick … still nothing. I looked down, shifting my weight. It was bothering me that he would show no emotion at all. It was bothering me a lot, actually.

"Thank you, Miss Thompson. That's all for now." She turned to other people around the table, who I presumed to be producers, casting directors, etc. I looked back at Nick, a blush rising on my cheeks to see he was looking right back at me. I shook my head and turned on my heel, beginning to walk out.

I was in the hallways, almost back to my mom when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Joe himself standing there, a genuine smile on his face. I couldn't help but to smile as well as I looked down shyly. "You did really good …" He stopped short, a confused look on his face. I knew what he was thinking before he had to say anything.

"Leah. My name is Leah." I told him, and he nodded his head. The smile was still plastered on his face, never seeming to leave. And that made me smile even more.

"Well, Leah. You were great, really." He paused for a second, his expression changing for a moment as he thought of something. Finally, he just smiled again, patting my arm once before starting to back up. "Hope to see you again sometime!" He called out, and then he was gone, having disappeared from my site.

I walked back to my seat in a daze. Joe was a really sweet guy, I could already tell. Kevin didn't seem to bad, either. Nick, on the other hand … he was absolutely unreadable. Everything about him was … perplexed, serious. I couldn't stand it. Usually, I could tell things by the way people acted and everything. But this time I couldn't.

I walked back to my mom and she looked at me, getting up from the chair. She went over to me, putting an arm around my shaking shoulder and rubbing my arm, obviously trying to comfort me. "How did it go, honey?"

I paused for a moment, and then managed a small smile, even though it was a weak one. "It went awesome." I told her, and then pulled myself away from her and walked out the door in much more confidence than I had when I entered it.


End file.
